narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yokubou o Sakebe!!!
Yokubou o Sakebe!!! es el ending nº18 de Naruto Shippūden sustituye a freedom en el capítulo 219 y es sustituido por Place to Try en él 231. Lo hizo Okamoto's. Y aparece en la saga de la Reunión de los Cinco Kages. Sinopsis En el inicio aparece un cielo en el que ya ha anochecido y en el que hay luna llena, a continuación de esto aparece Naruto con las manos cruzadas (en forma de x) y seguidamente sale corriendo, "lucha" con sasuke y más tarde aparecen ambos sentados en un árbol, uno enfrente del otro, tras esto empiezan aparecer personajes, después se muestra a Naruto sentado en un tronco de un árbol, ya que parece estar cansado y finalmente aparecen más personajes acaba con una imagen con el rostro del kyubi de fondo y Naruto con el chakra de este. Letra Romaji= Yeah, yeah, yeah ! Doki dokyun !! Dance, dance, dance to you Just, just, just to you Akai ito de tsunaga chattenda Dareka ga dareka wo dama shite achichi Sonnande ii no ka ? Ore wa chigau ze baka nisunjanee Kitanai kirei giragira no sora Anta ni mo mieteru no kai ? Hageshiku itoshi aisareta koto wa aru no kai ? Ore to anta no kizuna wa dounatterundai ? C'mon ! Heart dokyun de bachi bachi sunzen Yeah, yeah, yeah ! Doki dokyun ! Yeah, yeah, yeah ! Ai ni muda hane ! Yeah, yeah, yeah ! |-| Español= Yeiyeyeyeyeyeye ven sígueme hasta el final Estoy estoy bailando Sólo sólo sólo por ti El destino nos une con sus cadenas Todo el mundo se engaña a sí mismo y nos miente en si Crees que es una cosa justa Pero yo soy diferente, y tonto no seré El cielo, brillante o sucio puede ser Pero es que acaso no lo puedes mirar? Acaso ¿nunca has intentado amar sin pensar? Acaso ¿es qué piensas qué este enlace está muy mal? C’mon C’mon C’mon Estos latidos son los que me encienden Yeiyeyeyeyeyeye ven sígueme oh baby Yeiyeyeyeyeyeye nunca me detendré YeiyeyeyeyeyeyeYeiyeyeyeyeyeyeyaoo! |-| Kanji= イエイエイエ!ドキドキューン!! Dance Dance Dance to you Just Just Just to you 赤い糸で繋がっちゃってんだ 誰かが誰かをダマしてアチチ そんなんでいいのか? オレは違うぜ 馬鹿にすんじゃねぇ 汚い 綺麗 ギラギラの空 あんたにも見えてるのかい? 太陽の塔のてっぺんまで登ってみろよ 考えるな!感じろ!って話なんだぜ C'mon! ハートドキュンでバチバチ寸前 イエイエイエ!ドキドキューン! イエイエイエ!愛に無駄はねえ! Dive Dive Dive in you Birth Birth Birth feelin' good ダメだ!って言われちゃ余計に やりたくてもうたまらない 激しく愛し愛されたことはあるのかい? オレとあんたの絆はどうなってるんだい? C'mon! ハートドキュンでバチバチ寸前 イエイエイエ!ドキドキューン! イエイエイエ!愛に無駄はねぇ! そうだろ?? イエイエイエ!ドキドキューン! イエイエイエ!愛に無駄はねぇ! イエイエイエ!ドキドキューン! イエイエイエ!愛に無駄はねぇ! イエイエイエ! |-| Inglés= Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Get ready you simpletons!! Dance, Dance, Dance to you Just, Just, Just to you You are completely tied by suspicion Someone is asking other to go that way, what is it so good to see? I'm not foolish to single that out I see cloudy, beautiful, glittering sky, don't you see it too? Climb up to the top of the lighthouse, and then see Think about it! Experience it! What a tale it would be C'mon! We, simple hearted people, deserved it Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Get ready you simpletons! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Nothing pointless in love! Dive, Dive, Dive in you Birth, Birth, Birth, feelin' good It's useless! Cause trust is unbearable when too much Do deep, passionate love exist? Could we expect that from the bond between you and me? C'mon! We, simple hearted people, deserved it Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Get ready you simpletons! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Nothing pointless in love! Isn't that true? Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Get ready you simpletons! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Nothing pointless in love! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Get ready you simpletons! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Nothing pointless in love! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Personajes Según van apareciendo: *Naruto *Sasuke *Kakashi *Gaara *Sai *Sakura *Hinata *Yamato *Minato Namikaze *Kyubi Video thumb|center|600 px Vídeo original thumb|center|600 px en:Yokubō o Sakebe!!! Categoría:Endings Categoría:Banda sonora